


Boy in furs

by Ischa



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adam and Kris are hanging out over the weekend. </p><p>  <i>“You are supposed to sleep on the couch.” </i><br/><i>Kris made an unhappy noise.</i><br/><i>“I know. But it was too expensive to just throw it out.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy in furs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/gifts).



> First written as a comment-fic over at kradamadness.  
> Beta: valress.

“I'm not good with dogs and I don't have time to-”

“Adam,” Marina cut in. Adam knew that voice. Nothing good could come after she used that tone. Adam sighed. Defeat was on the horizon. “Remember Germany?” 

She would never ever let him live that down. “Fine. For how long?” 

“Thank you. You are a sweetheart,” she answered. 

“How long?” 

“Three days, tops,” she answered. 

“I hate you and I hope you know that.” 

“Just let him run around in your backyard and sleep on your couch.”

“What? NO, the couch was freaking expensive!” 

“You hate the couch,” Marina pointed out.

Adam had no idea why they were still friends. “Not the point.” 

“He doesn't like to be alone, okay? Be nice. Kris is really-” she stopped like she needed to to think about describing her dog. “Nice to have around.” 

Adam wanted to bang his head against the tabletop. “I said fine already and you will never ever mention Germany again.”

“Deal. Be there in an hour,” she answered and hung up on him. 

Adam needed knew friends. 

~+~  
Kris was a really freakishly big dog. With sharp looking teeth. 

“He could murder me in my sleep,” was the first thing that Adam said. Marina grinned.  
Kris cocked his head like he was amused and what did Adam know? Maybe he was. Maybe he was planing Adam's murder right now. 

“Don't be stupid,” she answered, sinking down to cuddle the hell out of the monster-dog. 

“No leash? No collar?” Adam asked as she got up. 

“He doesn't like that.” Marina leaned over quickly and kissed his cheek. “Have fun Kris. Be good Adam!” 

“Shouldn’t that be, be good Kris?!” Adam yelled, she laughed. Adam really needed new friends. “So, you and me. I hope you know how to take care of yourself, because I have no idea what I am doing.” And now he was talking to a dog, that was roughly his size. Great. “Okay, so backyard? You can run around and I can work on some lyrics?” 

Kris made a noise that Adam chose to take as a yes. 

~+~  
Kris was silent like a ninja. Adam would turn around and there he would be. Sitting, watching, staring at Adam. Or maybe Adam needed to get a freaking grip. Kris was not here to eat him. 

“So? Dinner?” 

Kris stared at him unblinking. 

“What do you even eat? I have no dog food.” 

Kris made a noise and maybe rolled his eyes, can dogs even roll their eyes? He had really pretty eyes, strangely. 

“Steak? And some vegetables?” Adam mused. “I'm just going to order steak and some vegetables, yes?” 

Kris nodded, or something close to nodding for a dog. 

“Great,” Adam said. 

~+~  
After a late supper Adam left the door to the backyard open and went to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. It was a trick, when he brushed his teeth he wouldn’t eat anything any more, because he was too lazy to brush them again. 

He got into bed with the iPod and a book and fell asleep between one sentence and the next. 

~+~  
When Adam woke up late Saturday morning it was to Kris staring at him from the end of the bed. The bed was big enough for three people, but somehow Kris just took all that space and made it his own. 

“You are supposed to sleep on the couch.” 

Kris made an unhappy noise. 

“I know. But it was too expensive to just throw it out.” 

Kris put his head on his paws and closed his eyes. “Maybe you are on to something here, you know,” Adam yawned. He could sleep some more too. 

~+~  
They had a late breakfast on the floor in the living room. Adam with his back to the couch and Kris cuddled to his side. Adam listened to music and Kris made funny noises that on a human would be humming. Maybe Marina had been right. Kris was just nice to have around. Funny thing, she had never struck him as a dog-person. But maybe you just need to find the perfect pet or whatever. He stroked Kris' soft fur absent-minded and hummed a few notes before he just gave in and sang with Freddie Mercury, because why the hell not. 

Kris got silent, but pushed closer to Adam. Adam really didn't mind. 

~+~  
Marina called Saturday evening to check in. “So?”

“He's nice to have around,” Adam answered. 

“He is, isn't he?” 

“Why are you even calling? Did you think I left him in the backyard and closed the doors?”

There was heavy silence on the other end of the line. “No?” 

“Okay, I don't like animals. At least not to have them around my expensive clothes, but he is really...” Adam trailed off. He had no idea how to finish it. It somehow clicked. But that was stupid because Kris was a dog. 

“Yeah,” Marina answered like she knew. 

She probably did. “You never struck me as a dog person.”

“I hate animals!” 

“But?” 

“It's Kris. He kinda found me. It's hard to explain.” 

Adam thought it was easy. It's Kris was pretty much it. “He's fine. And I am fine too.” 

“I knew he wouldn't eat you,” Marina answered. “Have to run.” 

“Bye.” 

He hung up and looked at Kris who had been listening in from his place on the carpet. He hated the couch. Adam hated the couch. Something needed to happen. “We are fine, aren't we?” he asked. Kris got up and pushed into Adam's hand. Licked his fingers and sat down. “Yeah, we're fine.” 

~+~  
Monday morning came way too fast for Adam's liking. He got up, showered, put on a clean t-shirt, and didn't bother with real pants as he made his way to the kitchen with Kris hot on his heals.  
He had his first mug of coffee and was humming along to something catchy on the radio when his doorbell rang. 

“Well,” he said putting the mug down, “that will be your ride.” 

Kris sat down and didn't follow Adam to the door. 

He was still sitting in the kitchen when Adam and Marina entered a few minutes later. “You broke my Kris,” she said. She never ever said 'dog'.” 

“He was fine the whole time until this morning,” Adam answered. Kris looked as gloomy as Adam was feeling. 

She knelt down and looked at Kris. “You can't stay here and you know it,” she reasoned. 

Kris made an unhappy noise, but got up. “Thank you Adam.” 

“It was really no problem. He is nice to have around.” Adam shrugged, but he wasn't looking at Kris and Kris wasn't looking at him either. What the fuck? 

“Adam-”

“Don't ask me again, okay?” Adam blurted out. 

Marina bit her lip and then nodded. “Thank you,” she repeated and then she flicked Kris ear playfully. Kris gave her a look. “Let's go then.” 

Adam stayed in the kitchen until he heard the door close and then he grabbed the phone to get rid of the freaking couch. 

~+~  
Adam didn't think too closely about why he was standing in front of Marina's door. 

“Adam,” the guy who opened the door said. It was kind of breathy and unbelieving. 

“Yeah, I am looking for Marina?” Adam answered, but he couldn’t look away from that guy's eyes. 

“If I stumble over that fucking guitar one more time, I swear to god!” Marina yelled from somewhere in the house. “Are you listening?!” she wanted to know. “Kris!” 

That got Adam's attention. That was why he was here. 

“Yes! I am listening. Adam's here,” the guy answered. 

Adam gave him a look. 

“Oh, is he? I was wondering when he would cave,” she said appearing behind the cute guy. 

“Hi,” Adam said. “I'm here to see Kris.”

“Yeah, I figured,” Marina answered with a look at the guy. They were still standing in the doorway.  
Adam was missing something here. “Let him in, Kris,” she said. 

The guy stepped aside. “So, Kris?” Adam said. 

Kris nodded. It was weird but Adam had the feeling they knew each other already. It was also weird to be living with a guy called Kris and Kris. Somehow Adam's mind shied away from the word 'dog' or 'pet' too. 

“Kris Adam, Adam Kris.” 

“I know,” Kris said. He was looking at Adam with these eyes that made Adam shiver inside. 

“So, you are Marina's-?” Adam asked. 

“He used to be my pet, but I guess not any more,” she joked. 

“Marina!” Kris blushed. 

“I- What?” Adam said. 

“Just take him home. I know you both want to.” 

“I'm not here for your boyfriend!” 

“He is not my boyfriend and I don't have a dog,” she gave him a look. 

Things in Adam's mind started to click, but they still made a freaking crazy picture. “Wait!” 

She threw her hands up. “I give up. Have it spelled out. Kris is Kris and a werewolf. There. Deal with it. I need coffee.” 

Adam looked at Kris. “You are small.” 

Kris shrugged. “The wolf could kill you in your sleep,” he smiled. It was an amused smile, charming and full of mischief. 

Adam wondered if Kris had been miserable for weeks too. He didn't ask. “I really want to take you home,” Adam said, “but-”

“Yeah, we should start with coffee.” 

Adam nodded.


End file.
